vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Paildramon
Summary Paildramon is a Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Pail Dramon". It is the DNA digivolved form of ExVeemon and Stingmon. It has the power of a dragon and the defense of an insect. However, it looks more like a dragon than an insect. It agilely finishes off its enemies and would die for its master. It is the DNA Digivolved/Jogressed form of ExVeemon and Stingmon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Paildramon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but regarded as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Blaster Mastery, Can fire his claws from his hands, Flight, Air Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Silk Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Can lower his opponent's speed, Durability Negation, Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Should be on par with other Perfect Class Digimon such as Digitamamon) Speed: Relativistic with FTL reactions (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon) Lifting Strength: Class M+ via power-scaling (Wrestled with BlackWarGreymon) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Desperado Blasters, Extended spikes and claws on his fingers and hands Intelligence: Being the jogress form of Exveemon and Stingmon, both of whom being very skilled fighters, Paildramon is a very skilled combatant. Weaknesses: As a Dramon-type Digimon, Paildramon is vulnerable to Dragon Slaying attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Desperado Blasters:' Paildramon fires energy bullets from both blasters like a machine gun. *'Sting Strike:' Paildramon extends the spikes on his arms into lances before attempting to thrust them at his opponent. *'Electric Bolt:' Paildramon launches a lightning bolt as his enemy. *'Cable Catcher:' Paildramon fires off his claws with wires attached to them to repeatedly stab them at a distance or to bind them with the cables. *'Holy Light:' Blast the foe with Holy Energy. *'Long Sword:' Attacks with a sword made of Chrome Digizoid. *'Wind Claw:' Slashes the foes with claws of blades wind. *'Cross Counter:' Counters Physical attacks. *'Sticky Net:' Shoots a net of webbing to trap the foe. *'Silk Thread:' Shoots a strand of needle-like silk thread. *'Random Roll:' Flips into a ball and hops into the air to whip the opponent with antennae. *'Silk Thread Attack:' Slaps foe with a strand of silk. *'Silk Thread Gather:' Shoots out silk in the shape of a hand to grab objects. *'Worm Tail:' Spins around and scratches foe with pincers on rear. *'Worm Wheel:' Spins into a ball and rams enemy. *'Worm Scratch:' Jumps in the air and spins to attack. *'Worm Hang:' Sticks to a surface, allowing it to scale it, or attaches itself to an enemy to headbutt it repeatedly. *'Vemon Trap:' A plant attack that poisons the opponent, weakening them slowly until they finally drop dead. *'Speed Break:' Lowers the opponent's speed by 10%. *'Nature Spirits:' All Plant based attacks gain a 15% boost in power. *'Spiking Finish:' Skewers the opponent with the spikes on both its arms, or hits them with a powerful flying kick. This attack bypasses Physical defenses. *'Hell Squeeze:' Uses its antennae to absorb the enemy's energy, or summons winds to attack the enemy, or unleashes a flurry of kicks. *'Moon Moon Shooter:' Fires multiple huge needles. *'Moon Shooter:' Fires the spikes on its arms. *'Crescent Leaf:' Strikes the foe with countless crescent-shaped bladed leaves. *'Gale Storm:' Summons a wide range tornado to attack the opponent. *'Wind Claw:' Covers its claws in high pressure air and slashes the opponent. Note: For information on his Ultimate form Imperialdramon and their Anime incarnation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Fusions Category:Heroes Category:Electricity Users Category:Monsters Category:Gun Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Light Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 4